


Love Drunk

by pilindiel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drunk flirting, Drunkenness, Fluff and Fun, M/M, until the Angst happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilindiel/pseuds/pilindiel
Summary: A moment passes between them, smiling and flushed, lingering bubbles of laughter fluttering between them. Victor’s smile softens and he moves a breath closer, a natural step, and Yuuri can’t help the way his eyes flick down to Victor’s unending, heart shaped smile.  His cheeks burn and he can feel Victor’s eyes on him before he meets that piercing gaze again. Yuuri’s heart stutters.





	Love Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a tumblr exclusive, posted 11/06/2016

After the Onsen on Ice, something shifts.  With every new competition, Yuuri is filled with a new sense of accomplishment.  He knows he’s talented, but he needs to be refined.  He isn’t perfect, but he has potential, potential Victor sees, and that’s something Yuuri knows he can work on.  Something he’s  _ **determined**_  to work on.

Yuuri feels closer to Victor.  Victor meets him where he is, where he’s comfortable, and isn’t afraid to be open to more of him.  It’s a strange thing, finding someone who’s willing to see you for who you are but also willing to know more. Willing to really understand you.

Yuuri has never had that.  Yuuri never knew he wanted that until now.

He figures that Victor deserves to see more of him.  That Victor is his coach, that Victor is Victor, but that Yuuri wants him to be more.  He’s desperate for more.

Victor’s touches are still common, Victor’s touches still linger.  But Yuuri finds himself starting to lean into the embraces, touch him back and meet Victor’s teasing gaze with a challenging smirk or a raised eyebrow.

The reaction he gets from Victor, the light flush of his cheeks and the excitement behind his eyes, makes Yuuri’s heart flutter.

It’s easy, he realizes, to flirt with Victor like this.  He knows Victor likes a challenge, and Yuuri is certain if he had more confidence he would pursue it more readily.

A little alcohol, he supposes, helps too.

* * *

The day after he finds music for his free skate is the most intense and most fun afternoon Yuuri has ever had.  He and Victor go back and forth about strengths, about steps, about his story.  It’s a long afternoon – Yuuri finds practice exhilarating,  _ **fun**_  even, but even he has his limits.  

The excitement from the day translates even more at dinner, and Victor and Yuuri talk animatedly of little else.  Mari slides Yuuri a beer, watching them both with a smile, but makes no comments.  Yuuri thanks her, and Victor watches Yuuri over the froth of his own glass, grinning before taking a sip.  Yuuri joins him and the amber liquid burns down his throat, but it’s not an un-welcomed feeling.  

The face he pulls at the bitter taste, however, makes Victor chuckle, and Mari slides him a bottle of sake instead once his glass is spent.  He thanks her and Mari tells them not to have too much fun as she goes to bed, patting Victor on the shoulder.

“We won’t be too much longer,” Yuuri tells her as she wanders down the hall.  She gives him a half-salute, but says nothing.  Victor rests his chin in his hand, elbow on the low table and eyes half-lidded.

“Tell me again,” he says, snatching Yuuri’s attention back with the easiness of his voice, “How you met your musician friend?”

* * *

Two and a half bottles of sake in and Victor suggests they should probably go to bed.  Yuuri hums, downing the sweet, hot liquid and letting it warm him down to his toes.  He laughs lightly, cheeks warm, body warm, everything comfortable, and gazes at Victor across the table.  The lights are dim, adding an extra layer to the easy atmosphere, and Victor’s lopsided grin has a questioning look to it when Yuuri meets his eyes.

“Why?  Do you want to go to bed with me?” Yuuri asks, eyebrow raised.  Victor laughs heartily, cheeks flushed a pretty pink, before his cool gaze returns.  Yuuri swears he could hear that forever.

“I think it’s late, and we still have to get up in the morning,” he replies instead, standing and offering Yuuri his hand.

“That’s not a  _ **no**_ ,” Yuuri responds, graciously taking the offer.  Victor’s long fingers wrap around his wrist and his blue eyes shine, his smile unreadable.

“You’re right,” he says, hoisting Yuuri up, “It’s not.”  Yuuri flushes then as Victor pulls him in and steadies him, eyes wide.  A shiver runs down his spine.  “Come on,” he says, letting go and moving, albeit unsteadily, towards the hall. 

Yuuri feels the warmth of Victor’s fingers long after he pulls away.

Yuuri watches his feet as he walks – the world is swirling a bit too much for his liking, his body too warm – but he hums a little all the same, a happy little tune to match the coziness he was feeling.  Yuuri’s glasses slip a bit down his nose.

Frowning, he attempts to adjust them. But the slight movement shoves him off-balance, and Yuuri stumbles, thudding his shoulder into the wall.  He blinks blearily, the world spinning.  His tongue feels thick in his mouth but he laughs all the same, cursing quietly under his breath.

“You’re drunk,” Victor mutters, suddenly at his side.  His presence is welcomed, and the rumbling concern of his voice is masked by his all-too amused smile.

“I’m not drunk,” Yuuri says with a laugh, tongue loose and unwieldy, “I’m just intoxicated by you.” For a moment, Victor is quiet, but his gasp of excitement eases whatever anxiety bubbled in Yuuri’s chest.

“Why, Katsuki Yuuri,” Victor says, voice lilting and light and  _ **delighted**_ , “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were flirting with me.”

Yuuri flushes to the tips of his ears and there’s a hesitation there, a timidness, before his chocolate eyes meet Victor’s.  A nervous swipe of his tongue, a competitive smirk.  “And what if I am?”  

Victor looks staggered for a moment, frozen, before a wide grin graces his handsome features.  Yuuri matches it.

In an instant, Victor’s fingers dig into Yuuri’s soft sides and Yuuri gasps, laughter erupting from his throat.  It bubbles and swells, and Yuuri tries desperately to shove Victor’s hands away but he’s far too strong to be deterred.  Yuuri gasps, laughs, feels breathless and happy and  _ **light**_. His back hits the wall but Victor continues, his long arms giving him an unfair advantage over Yuuri’s shorter frame.  Yuuri takes a stab in the dark and strikes gold, brushing his fingers against Victor’s armpits.

The squeal he gets in return is well worth the effort.  They go back and forth: stabbing, tickling, sharing breath and laughter, before their legs get tangled and Yuuri’s back hits the wall.

“Sorry, sorry!” Victor whispers between quiet giggles, but Yuuri just shakes his head, dizzy.  

Victor’s hand is on Yuuri’s hip and Yuuri feels alive and warm and  _ **beautiful**_.  He’s breathless and laughing, eyes sparkling, and Yuuri cant turn away.

A moment passes between them, smiling and flushed, lingering bubbles of laughter fluttering between them. Victor’s smile softens and he moves a breath closer, a natural step, and Yuuri can’t help the way his eyes flick down to Victor’s unending, heart shaped smile.  His cheeks burn and he can feel Victor’s eyes on him before he meets that piercing gaze.  Yuuri’s heart stutters.

He’s so close that Yuuri can feel his breath against his face, hot puffs of air that break against his cheek.  So close Yuuri can see flecks of gray in his eyes, like clouds that mar that endless sky of blue.  Yuuri can feel heat rolling through him in waves and he knows none of it is because of the alcohol burning through his veins.

Victor murmurs a low noise, his fingertips skimming up Yuuri’s ribcage, delicate and exploring. Yuuri feels like he can’t breathe.  Victor’s fingertips trail fire, blossoming hot under Yuuri’s skin through the thin fabric of his shirt.  

He can’t take the way Victor is looking at him.  This calm intensity.  It’s like when he glides across the ice and catches Victor’s gaze from across the rink when he thinks no one is watching him.  But Yuuri is.  

Yuuri always is.

Victor exhales deeply through his nose and Yuuri matches it shakily.  

The severity of Victor’s stare shifts down from Yuuri’s eyes to his heaving chest, replaced by something sincere.  Desperate.  Hungry.  Yuuri’s face lights up, heart beating a staccato in his chest, as Victor’s fingers trail further up.

There are inches between their faces, breathes mingling and becoming one.  Yuuri’s eyes are trained on Victor’s calm expression, watches his carefully controlled breathing and flushed cheeks.

It wouldn’t take much, Yuuri realizes, to lean up and kiss him.  To show Victor how much he wants this, how much he wants him.  Surely Victor knows by now?  How much Yuuri burns for him.

Victor’s sharp blue eyes meet Yuuri’s once more, and his thumb flicks across a nipple.  A firework erupts, spreads hot and violent through his veins, and Yuuri’s knees go weak. He can’t stop the quiet keen that crawls up his throat, nor the way his body arches into the touch.  He is under Victor’s control, under his spell, and he has no desire to stop it.

Victor’s other arm wraps around Yuuri’s waist, and Yuuri feels boneless as Victor pulls him in.  His hands fly to Victor’s chest, grounding him but not pushing back, and their eyes meet with fervor.  Yuuri whispers Victor’s name, quiet, wanton, and closes his eyes.

Moments pass.  Nothing.

Yuuri opens his eyes and meets Victor’s stare, lips parted and chest heaving.  Victor feels stiff under his hands, breaths uneven, and Victor looks…sad.  Guilty. Apprehensive.   _ **Distant**_.  Victor pulls back slightly, arms falling limp at his sides.

Yuuri feels a stab in his gut, a sinking of his heart.  He’s frozen, they both are, and the happy, comfortable warmth that surrounded them now feels cold, icy.  Yuuri’s glasses slip a little down his nose.

“Victor?” he cautions, hands trembling as he pulls them away from Victor’s chest.  The cold air is jarring, and Yuuri’s head spins.  Victor swallows and Yuuri watches how his Adam’s apple bobs.

Victor steps back and the smile he plasters is fake, hollow.  He laughs, empty and shaky, and runs a hand through his hair.  He cant meet Yuuri’s eyes.

“Woah, dizzy spell!” Victor’s voice sounds far away, forced, and Yuuri’s hands shake, “I guess I had a bit too much, eh?”  Victor’s inching away, towards the door to his room, and Yuuri can’t get any air in his lungs.  Drowning on nothing and lost in a maze with no possible exit.  He can’t move, eyes fixed on Victor’s slowly vanishing frame.  “Maybe we should just…” Victor inflates his chest, hesitates.  “We should just go to bed, okay Yuuri?”

Yuuri nods, or at least he thinks he does.  His vision is swimming.

Victor’s shoulders hunch, and he gives Yuuri a small, broken smile.  “Night.”

Yuuri’s grateful for Victor closing the door – he’s not sure he’d be able to tear his gaze away otherwise. His legs feel heavy, leaded.  Yuuri’s heart pounds, throat tight and chest heaving.  How he makes it back to his room is uncertain.  He can’t remember walking there, his head is a haze.  His knee hits his bed and he tumbles, drunk and exhausted and -

He can’t focus.  Victor was so close. He was there and they were touching and Victor looked –

And then he just –

And the look on his face was so broken, he just –

He can’t –

What was –

Yuuri curls in on himself, fingers digging into his scalp and his eyes burn, tears pooling on his pillow.

_What did I do **wrong**?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
